Namikaze no Ryujin
by furyuu
Summary: The moment Mizuki broke the thrid's law, naruto gains the power of the dragons. bad summary NaruHina and naruto and a few other girls at least once if you give a good reason. M for laguage, gore, and sex.


**Namikaze no Ryujin**

**(****Disclaimer, as all fan fiction has.)**

Chapter 1: Hatching Power,

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki shouted at a young blond haired child. Naruto was devastated by what he had just heard; he was the demon that killed so many people in the village. Suddenly all the hatred, the beatings, the pure cruelty shown to him in his life finally made since. **"Do not listen to this man; he knows nor which he speaks."** Naruto looked up to see that his mind had been pulled away from his body as he stared into the face of an immense gold dragon. "What is this place Ryu-sama," Naruto asked with politeness he would never show anyone, not even the Kyuubi (it's never good to piss of a dragon.)

"**Your true mind, now calm yourself. I am merely a reflection of your real self, of the true power that courses through your veins. It had been sealed inside you since birth, and now it is time to break the limit on your power. I will not ask if you want this for it will happen any way if you are to survive your destiny young hatchling. Changes to your mind, body, spirit, and personality to a degree so don't be surprised by anything that happens next. Time has not moved since our conversation began, the changes however are already starting to occur and the first thing you will do instinctively is activate your bloodline. Now it is time to **_**WAKE UP!**_**"**

Naruto was then brought back to the real world, feeling his chakra surge throughout his entire body, especially his eyes. He focused his chakra into his eyes until he felt the change in them, as he opened them their appearance had changed. No longer had ocean blue, now they were pure gold, his pupil a black slit with four crimson tomes around it, the whites of his eyes now red as blood. His eyes were not the only thing that changed, the sudden influx of chakra had changed his body. He was no longer short but now stood at five foot eight. His body also became muscular and lean, his hair was now longer reaching his mid back and two bangs appeared on the side of his face. He opened his mouth two reveal enlarged canines that were sharper than the Inazuka's. His whisker marks were darker and his face held almost no baby fat in them.

"So the demon shows his true form at last. Too bad it won't do you any good, NOW DIE!" Mizuki shouted as he threw another demon shuriken at the boy. Naruto saw the world moving in slow motion, going through three hand signs stopping on tora, he said calmly, "Tatsuton: Age of endless sky."

Naruto opened his mouth as a blue flame shout out, incinerating not only the shuriken but Mizuki as well.

"Sensei I'll have to talk to the Hokage, but I'll take you to the hospital first thanks to my new jutsu. Kage Bushin no jutsu." As he performed the cross hand sign two more Narutos appeared and picked up Iruka which shocked him. As they took the academy teacher to the hospital the real Naruto was greeted by an anbu with a neko mask.

"Uzumaki-sama the Hokage wishes to see you in his office immediately." Nodding Naruto allowed the anbu agent to escort him to Hokage tower. Once inside Naruto went straight past security and kicked the door to the old man's office down. "I'm here bitches what the fuck you got for me."

Sarutobi sighed, no matter how old Naruto got he would never bow his head to anyone. "Naruto please sit down. Thank you now what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret so please listen to me. As you are now aware of, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in you by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. What no one other than me knows is that he was your father. I think this letter will explain everything." Somewhere during the revelation a scroll had appeared in front of Naruto who had just opened it and began to read out loud.

'_Naruto, if you're reading this then one three things has happened. Now before we continue you should know who this is from, it is from me, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, your father. First you are eighteen and are about to be married in which case congratulations (I'm glad I never had to do the birds and the bees thing because what no one will ever tell you is that I was a pimp.) Second you have made the rank of chunin, again good job. The last and I pray that it isn't this one, is that you have learned that you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the previous jinchuriki being your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. _

_Now you should know that the Namikaze were known as the 'dragons on earth' as we had a partnership with them. They gave us a contract to sign, but we never did because of the condition they gave us. If any of our family could use the power of the Ryujingan, the dragon king eye, then we would be able to sign the contract, and if we did we would still have to face the trials of the dragon._

_The Ryujingan is supposed to be a predecessor to the three great doujutsu the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and the Rin'negan. It has the abilities of the of all three doujutsu, seeing far distances as well as chakra like the Byakugan, copy, memorize and analyze jutsu like the Sharingan, and the recollection and knowledge of how to perform all jutsu within your family line like the Rin'negan. It also has a the ability to not only command any element which is determined by the users chakra affinity, but any creature including summons as dragons are known as the king of beasts. _

_It is supposed to have a second form however as no one in the family has ever activated more than one eight of its power no one knows what it can truly do. I leave you to figure out the full power of our blood, I'm sure you will become an amazing ninja, I'll always be proud and love you my son. Soar through the skies as a dragon king should._

_Love, Namikaze Minato (tou-san.)_

Naruto was shocked, angered, honored and happy all at once. He had found out that he was truly loved, and that he was supposed to figure out how to use a bloodline not even his father could handle. Then he remembered something the dragon had said, he created a shadow clone and he was shocked to see the changes to his own body, how he had not noticed was beyond him.

"Whoa I'm hot." was all Naruto could say as he saw the changes to his body. He then turned to Hiruzen and asked "So what do we do about the council?"

"There's nothing to tell but the truth, that you have awakened a new bloodline, most likely due to your body fighting off the Kyuubi's corruptive influence. I may as well disclose your heritage also, no need to hide your identity know that you have awakened your power." Sarutobi then pulled out a large box full of jutsu scrolls.

"These are scrolls left to you by both your parents and here are the keys to the Namikaze clan compound. Your stuff is being moved there as we speak, now follow these directions and you'll find yourself there. Oh and before I forget, here. You are an official ninja of Konoha, congratulations." Sarutobi said giving Naruto a leaf headband, except of the usual blue strap it was replaced with a long red strap with a gold dragon on each side facing the metal plate.

Naruto wrapped it around his head and let his hair fall over it so only the leaf symbol was visible. He picked up the keys and the scrolls and headed to his new home. After an hour of walking around he found the compound. It was next to the Uchiha compound, and was twice as big. He walked around inside until he found the dojo and began practicing the ninjutsu scrolls that he had been left. He used his ryujingan to copy jutsu to memory and began practicing, after that he had looked at a scroll that would allow him to find his element.

Gathering chakra into his eyes he began to chant, "Dragon spirits I call upon you, grant me knowledge and mastery of my element." As he repeated this line five more times a small breeze blew through the dojo, it grew stronger until it became a mini tornado under his feet. He then dispersed the wind around him as he floated to the ground and then began to focus the wind into a sphere a few centimeters above his right palm. He let the wind go and decided to try the same thing with his chakra, remembering what he did to make the wind sphere he created a spinning sphere of chakra in his palm.

Remembering what the forbidden scroll said about the chakra sphere he just realized he had mastered one of his father's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. He activated his doujutsu and looked at the scrolls again in order to get a better understanding of how the techniques worked. He continued to work on ninjutsu until he had memorized and performed every technique five times in succession. He then spent three hours working on kenjutsu and taijutsu separately until he was at the level he was supposed to have been. He looked outside and saw that the sun had risen, "The age of the dragon has come," Naruto said with a small smile.

He then saw the dragon summoning scroll on the wall behind him and took it down. He opened it and saw it was blank. Remembering something Iruka said in class, Naruto nicked his thumb until it was bleeding, he then wrote his name in blood at the very beginning of the scroll until it read' Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.' After that he went through the hand signs until he slammed his hand on the ground shouting, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Spider webs of seals appeared from where his hand slammed down, a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Naruto found himself atop Hokage Mountain. **"So, there is a Namikaze able to summon us. We meet again young hatchling".** Came the deep and earthshattering voice of the same dragon Naruto had met in his mind the night before. "How did we get here?"

"**I brought us here young Naruto, my name is Tenryu and I am one of two boss dragon summons. As you know I said I was the manifestation of power within you, it means that this is the level of power you can obtain or even surpass with enough training. Know that you must undergo the trails of the dragon to see if you are truly worthy of being our summoner." **Naruto waited for a half hour before asking, "When does this test start?"

"**You already passed. I had entered your mind the last time we meet, and just now I used that connection to look at your life up until now. Your struggle for acknowledgement and acceptance, the many beatings and tortures you went through, and while you have every right to, you never once retaliated against the village except for your pranks and even then no one was ever hurt. Your loyalty, determination, and will have earned you every right to be our summoner. Now your element is wind, come for the winds of destiny."** As Tenryu spoke a tornado appeared out of nowhere and another dragon appeared. It was more humanoid than many dragons; it was the slightly smaller than Tenryu, and seemed to be a lot younger (think Stardust Dragon).

"**Boss, why did you call me here? You know that I am not to be summoned for any reason."** He then saw Naruto and arched a horn/eyebrow. **"No way dude, you mean this hatchling is the first dragon summoner. You're getting soft old man or he cheated in the trials, there is just no way."** Naruto was pissed and shouted at the dragon at the top of his voice.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO KNOW ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!" the second dragon smirked.

"**I see why he's the first summoner, he's not afraid of anything. Very well, I'll be his personal summon. In case you're wondering my name is Hoshiryu. Now let me touch your head, summoner."**

As they made contact with each other, Naruto's right arm began to glow with a red light. As the light faded, a tattoo appeared on his arm, it was crimson and it resembled a dragon's head. Naruto looked at his mark in awe and before he knew it he was back in his dojo. He looked back at his tattoo again as he walked into the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Naruto now stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was wearing a black wife beater with the Konoha symbol on it, a dark blue jacket, tan fingerless gloves with the backs removed, dark black shinobi pants and black ninja shoes.

After a half an hour of walking he made it to the academy where he decided to sleep. As the rest of the academy student's poured in they all were wondering who he was. He gave a big yawn and showed everyone his face.

"Yo what up little bitch?" Naruto just looked at everyone with a steel gaze that froze them in place. He waited for them to stop looking at him but they never did. His gaze fell on the white eyes of Hinata Hyuuga staring up at him. He never really noticed her until now, but she was damn cute.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe? This is for graduates only." Came the voice of Kiba Inazuka from halfway across the room.

"I passed because I took a substitute test. After finally realizing that I have too much chakra for clones, I was told to master an alternate clone technique and preform it in front of the Hokage which I did, so I passed," Naruto said to the room while his gaze never left Hinata's. As Iruka came in he saw Naruto and thought, 'I hope you do well Naruto.' Iruka cleared his throat and began his speech on the value of shinobi and blah blah blah.

"Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki; Hinata Hyuga; and Sasuke Uchiha, under Kakashi Hatake." This earned a "WHAT THE HELL?" from Kiba, a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from half of Sasuke's fangirls( the other becoming the new Naruto fan club), and a small "eep" from Hinata as she fell out of her chair with a serious blush on her face. Naruto reacted in time and caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked at her face and removed a few strands of hair from her face. He gazed at her as she slowly woke up to face the object of her affections. "Rest easy, my princess, I'm here for you should you need me." All Hinata could do was blush as she stared into his ocean blue eyes with her white ones.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but can you help me up, please?" Nodding his head Naruto lifted Hinata up and then pulled her into a hug and let go.

"Now if we can continue. Team eight: Kiba Inazuka; Sakura Haruno; and Shino Aburame, under Kurenai Yuuhi." This earned groans from all three members of the new team minus Shino, while Ino said "Sucks to be you forehead, I hear dog boy never takes a bath." Iruka continued,

"Team none is still in affect from last year, Team ten: Shikamaru Nara; Ino Yamanaka; and Choji Akimichi, under Asuma Sarutobi."

The two boys high-fived while the girl groaned while thinking 'why me why?' "Now you will meet here tomorrow at seven to meet your new teachers. Show them the respect they deserve as they are jonin and they can easily take you out if need be now goodbye."

With that everyone started to leave the room, Naruto went out the window and walked home when he spotted a group of villagers out front of his ancestral home. "Mind explaining why you're in front of my house?" Naruto asked in a civil tone as he reached into his pocket for a weapon.

"This house belongs to the Yondaime and we will not allow a demon to taint this house" shouted one of the villagers, who a second later had his head disconnected from his body. The group looked in shock and horror as Naruto wiped a blood stained kunai on the dead civilian's clothes.

"Remember these words mortals, I am not the fox that you hate, but I refuse to be a pariah any longer. I am the Namikaze Ryujin Naruto, and I will not stand for insults and unwarranted attacks any longer, now if you want to live leave now bitches."

The villagers started to piss themselves and run for their lives as Naruto walked into his house and went to sleep. The next day Naruto was sitting next to Hinata who was trying not to faint. He inwardly was kicking his own ass for not noticing the girl's obvious crush on him. Three hours had passed since they were supposed to meet with Kakashi and they were pissed.

Naruto had put some seals on the door, so the moment Kakashi walked in BOOM! The next thing the three genin knew, the copy ninja was covered from head to toe in neon pink paint. "Naruto, if you weren't you I would fucking kill you, you son of a bitch." Naruto just pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and said, "I need to re-use the paint, seal it please."

After an hour of paint removal, the three genin meet with Kakashi on top of Hokage Mountain. Naruto took a seat next to Hinata on the fourth's head, Sasuke sat closer to the third's head, and Kakashi stood in front of all of them. "Now let's get to know each other shall we, I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are many; my dislikes: well I don't really have any dislikes; and my dreams for the future, haven't really thought about it. Okay, it's your turn little Miss Hood, go."

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan. My likes are flower pressing, hanging out with my sister without the bastards on the council breathing down our necks, and…" she looked at Naruto and blushed. "My dislikes are the clan council, the archaic ways of our clan and the division it has caused. I also detest my cousin Neji and his destiny rants. My dreams for the future are to be a good leader for my clan, abolish the use of the cage bird seal, and…" again she looked at Naruto and blushed, but this time he looked her dead in the eyes, smirked and asked, " Is it wrong if you and I share a dream?"

Hinata's brain went on overload and she fainted. Naruto roared with laughter and leaned the poor girl against him. He sat there and listened to Sasuke's rant about revenge and got bored with the shit when Kakashi said "your turn now mini Minato."

"Namikaze Naruto is the name, I like ramen, gardening, training, learning of my heritage, my partner, and I love Hinata-chan," this caused said girl who had just woke up to do a full body blush, "I hate the bastards on the civilian council, the villagers except for the select few that don't hate me for some fucked up reason that makes no sense. My dream is to be Hokage, marry a certain person, revive the name of both Uzumaki and Namikaze, and hunt down, mutilate, and kill the bastard that's kept me form a normal life, Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke perked up when Madara's name was said. He turned his head to the blond and glared at him. "How can you kill someone who has been dead for years? He was the founder of the Uchiha an-"

"A power hungry fool like the rest of your clan minus your mother and Itachi. He gained the Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan and became something of an immortal. He… he…" Naruto looked to Kakashi who nodded before he continued his story.

"He returned to Konoha in order to gain the power of the Kyuubi. He sought out the secret wife of Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina; who at the time was the Kyuubi jinchuriki, ripped the damned fox out of her and hypnotized it with his Sharingan. He chose that day because somehow he knew that the seals placed to seal away bijuu weaken when female jinchuriki give birth, the baby being born just moments before."

Sasuke's eyes threatened to pop out of his head, Hinata was crying at the tale, Kakashi just hung his head in shame. "It doesn't end there. Madara was afraid of the Yondaime's power and the possibility of the child surpassing his father was high, so he tried to kill the child. The Yondaime kicked his ass and placed a seal on Madara that freed the fox from his control, but the fox was beyond pissed at being used like that and went on a rampage. The two lovers were able to seal it in a new born child, whose chakra coils had not developed yet and could handle the strain of accepting the Kyuubi's raw chakra, and there by becoming the third Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"D-do y-you know wh-who the ba-ba-baby is?" Hinata said with tears in her eyes, her heart going out for the young child who had gone through so much right after he was born.

"That baby… was…me." Was all Naruto said, a single tear ran down his cheek. Hinata drew Naruto into a hug and continued to cry, shedding the tears he could not, would not. He returned the hug and said, "thank you, for shedding my tears."

They stayed like that for a while, not really paying attention to the world around them. "What the hell does this have to do with anything? Sasuke said without really caring about the story believing it was just a lie.

"Madara hid himself amongst the Uchiha and had inspired them to revolt against Konoha, but he met resistance with your mother and brother. He killed your mother and henged into Itachi who was on a mission with me at the time, and you know the rest Sasuke. So you see, both you and Naruto can blame Madara for all that has gone wrong with your lives." Kakashi said looking directly at them. His eyes spoke volumes; in his eyes one could see the truth behind his words.

"Now normally I would have you take the bell test to see if you should be real genin, however seeing as you divulged SS-class village secrets I have no choice but to pass you. We start missions tomorrow." With that Kakashi left the three genin alone, who now were beginning to bond. "Did you mean what you said about my brother?"

"Yes, now I'm going home. I didn't get any sleep last night and I could sure use it and Hinata, I meant it when I said I loved you, later." With that he left the two, returning to his home. He made it to his room and collapsed on his bed. "Why did I say that?" Naruto had been thinking out loud for the next hour after that. He didn't know why he said that to Hinata, but he did, and he tried to think of a reason why. "Why did I say I loved her?"

"**Because you do hatchling."** With that Hoshiryu appeared in Naruto's mind speaking to him. **"Listen, your mind is clear of its former ignorance and now you are able to see and think clearly. Also your true feelings are not being restricted anymore. You always had a thing for the heiress and you never acted because of what would happen to her if she associated with you. Now that your bloodline is unlocked you have the courage to fight against that fear and speak on how you truly feel. And it's about damn time you told her you loved her anyway, later."** "Thank you, friend." Was all Naruto said before finally getting some sleep.

Four months passed then and team seven had been pushed to the limit. The first month was spent doing missions and teamwork building exercises. They spent most of the time they would do things like trust falls and the missions they were given would take every ounce of teamwork they had, a.k.a. catching the bane of the Konoha genin, Tora the cat.

The second month was focused on Hinata. They had worked on getting her confidence up and breaking through her shell. With her new confidence her skill with her Byakugan was on par with her cousin. They had also helped her to develop a variation of her Gentle Fist style that capitalized on her natural flexibility. They had also started training her to be a mednin and in various genjutsu. By the end of the month she had been changed from a shy wallflower to a kickass kunoichi.

Month three Naruto was the center of attention having new found strength and not a goddamn clue how to use it. The blond had to do five times the work out of the others due to his stamina, and was worked to near exhaustion in order for him to get used to his body. After that Naruto had to do every chakra control exercise there was because he previously had next to none. He had also perfected every jutsu he had copied with the Ryujingan and started working on his father's Hiraishin, and for that matter fuinjutsu. By the end of the third month, Naruto could literally be considered a dragon in human.

The last month was focused on Sasuke, and he needed the most work. The first things to go were his obsession with revenge and his superiority complex. Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi had to literally beat it out of him, which Naruto and Hinata took great pleasure in. They had also worked on his already impressive ninjutsu and taijutsu. During the third week Sasuke got his Sharingan when he insulted Naruto and was nearly killed. After that Kakashi taught him how to use it seeing as he had one due to the sacrifice of his friend Obito.

They were standing in mission hall after bringing back Tora, the cat of the fire daimyo's wife, who was being hugged to death by his owner. The Hokage was going through a list of D-rank missions when Naruto said, "Fuck the bullshit old man give me a C-rank. You know I'm more than ready for it."

"Naruto how dare you! You need to complete a certain amount of D-rank missions before you can even think about doing C-rank!"

"D-ranks are _not _missions, they are just chores that any neighborhood kid could do if they needed the extra cash, I should know." Naruto shouted back as he turned to Sarutobi and asked, "Please jiji, don't you have a better mission for us?"

"Why not, I'm assigning team seven a C-rank mission, you are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Nami no Kuni, you may come in." an older man with a beer gut and the strong smell of sake came into the room and didn't like what he saw.

"What the hell is this, I ordered ninja not drooling infants. The brooding one looks like he'll cut himself on the way there, the white eyed one looks like she would fall apart, and the blonde looks like he shouldn't even be here. How the fuck did he get to be a ninja in the f-oomph," his words were cut short when Naruto's fist collided with his face.

"I'm sorry about that Tazuna-san but I would refrain from insulting Naruto, he is one of the stronger genin that the village has ever produced. Though he doesn't seem like much, he is an excellent shinobi, especially considering who his father is."

"I'll be honest with you Tazuna, these kids are good, and I'm a jonin. I can handle anything they can't, so don't worry." Tazuna picked himself off the floor and looked at the group in fear and awe. The kids he insulted were putting out some serious power that made him scared. He got up and said, "we leave at noon so don't be late."

At noon they were all at the west gate, well Hinata was running a little which was unusual. Naruto was worried because Hinata had never been late to anything. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to try this outfit out. What do you think Naruto?" Hinata was wearing a lavender tank top that hugged her chest and showed off her stomach a bit underneath a red jacket. She also had on skin tight black pants that could have easily been mistaken for second skin. A kunai and shuriken holder was strapped her left, red fingerless gloves going up to her elbows, and black kunoichi heels. Naruto had a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose and Sasuke was no better. "I'll take that as you like it." Hinata said giggling.

"You look amazing! Your dad actually let you wear that?" Naruto asked; a smirk crossing his lips. "He doesn't know I have this outfit so… no." Hinata said sticking her tongue out. "Now that we're all hear let's go," Kakashi said coming from out of nowhere in a matter of second. With that squad seven would begin their first real mission.

If you don't like how I do things then don't fucking read. I'll answer questions but no flaming or you die in a sea of blood and flames bitches


End file.
